Princess K and the Seven Rangers
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Another Princess Story! Read and Review!


Title: Princess K and The Seven Rangers

Pairing: Tenaya/Dr. K, very little Diggy.

Summary: Snow White: Power Rangers Style!

A/N: Another Princess down!

Disclaimer: -glances around room- None of it is mine. (maybe sometime soon?)

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named K. She had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as coal. After her mother's death, her father remarried. The woman he married was an evil person. She was beautiful and vain, but not very smart. The queen was part of an evil group named Alphabet Soup. This group kidnapped hundreds of kids a year to use in experiments. As K grew up, she became more intelligent and beautiful. This made the queen jealous. She forced K to stay locked in the Alphabet Soup headquarters and work hard.

While in the headquarters, K met Gem and Gemma. They were a pair of twins that had been kidnapped by Alphabet Soup when they were very young. They were both extremely loud, but they were still K's best friends. K was also allowed to play with the neighboring country's Princess, Tenaya, every so often.

But when K turned 10, she was not allowed to play with Tenaya anymore. She was still happy to have Gem and Gemma with her. They spent 5 more years playing and laughing together in the head quarters.

When K turned 15, the Queen realized how close K was growing to the twins. To upset her step-daughter, the queen had Gem and Gemma taken into the forest and she ordered a guard to kill them. As Princess K grew up, she grew more beautiful and more intelligent everyday. This caused the queen to become extremely jealous.

Every day for the next three years, The Queen went to her magical mirror and asked. " Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who in the land is fairest of all?"

The mirror always replied. " You, my Queen, are fairest of all."

But when Princess K turned eighteen, the mirror's answer changed. The queen went to her room and stood before the mirror.

" Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who in the land is fairest of all?" She asked.

The mirror replied. " Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Princess K is fairer and smarter then you."

After this announcement, the queen became jealous and ordered her huntsman to take Princess K into the forest and kill her. Wanting proof, she gave the huntsman a jeweled box and ordered him to bring Princess K's heart back in it. The huntsman led Princess K into the woods. As he was getting ready to kill her, two mysterious figures ran out of the woods and forced him away from K. He ran from the mysterious people and left K alone in the woods. To cover his cowardice, he killed a deer and took the heart back for the queen. When he got back, the Queen had the chef cook it for dinner.

Meanwhile, Princess K was waiting in the clearing. After a few minutes of waiting, her rescuers walk back into the clearing. The mysterious people lower the hoods to their cloak and K gasps as Gem and Gemma are revealed to be her rescuers.

" Gem, Gemma! You're alive!" She cries.

"That mean guard wanted to kill us, so we ran when he wasn't looking." Gemma says.

" And we ran across a really nice group of people who took us in and they let us stay!" Gem explains.

" We'll take you there so you can rest and eat." Gemma offers.

" That would be great…" K sighs in relief.

The twins lead K to a house in the center of the forest. Going in, she realizes that it is a really well kept house and she wonders how many people live in the house. The twins sit her at the table and give her food while they tell her about the few years since the queen supposedly had them killed. She sits in the sitting room and catch up with them.

A few hours later, four guys and a girl walk in. A guy dressed in green is babbling to a man in black, who doesn't seem to be listening. Abruptly, the green one stops.

" Gem? Gemma? Who's this?" He asks, looking at K.

" Guys, this is Princess K, she's our friend from Alphabet Soup. K, That is Summer in yellow . Dillon in black. Scott in red. Flynn in blue. And Dopey in green." Gem introduces.

" My name is ZIGGY!" The guy in green snaps.

" Who cares? You're Dopey. What is she doing in the house, Gem?" Scott growls menacingly.

" She has nowhere else to go, Scott…" Gemma explains softly.

" What about the palace?" Summer asks softly.

The twins look at each other before they explain about K's stepmother. The others look at her with pity in their gaze. Ziggy breaks the silence.

" Come on, guys. We can't just throw her out into the cold." He begs.

" It's spring, Dopey. It won't be cold for two more seasons." Scott growls.

" Hey! My name is ZIGGY!"

" Come on, Scott. She can help out around the house, right K?" Flynn offers.

" She's really good at healing the injured!" Gemma assures quickly.

" Okay. You can act as our Doc. With the way Ziggy gets hurt, you have your work cut out for you." Scott agrees reluctantly.

Meanwhile, at the palace, the queen asks her mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

The mirror simply replies. " Princess K is the fairest of them all."

" What? Princess K is dead!" The Queen screeches.

" No, my queen, the huntsman was attacked by those terrible twins that are supposed to be dead. They took her to the house of the seven rangers." The mirror says, showing the queen the house with K and the Rangers.

Steaming, the queen mutters. " Then it looks like I'm going to have to kill her myself."

A week later, the rangers head out to work, leaving K home alone. They warn her not to open the door for anyone. Alone, K begins working in the twins' lab.

A few hours later, the queen, disguised as a hag, knocks on the door. K, ignoring the rangers' warning, opens the door. The queen offers the apple to K.

" No thanks. I really don't like apples." K responds, starting to close the door.

" Please, lady. Have an apple as a gift from me." The queen insists, shoving the apple in K's face.

To make the hag feel better, K accepts the apple and takes a bite. As soon as she does, she falls to ground, seemingly dead. The queen cackles evilly, before heading back to the palace.

The rangers, having been alerted by animals, come home. Seeing K on the floor, they realize the queen must have done this to her. Realizing that k isn't dead, the rangers build a glass coffin. They put it in a clearing and put K inside to await her true love's first kiss.

Time passes and K stays asleep. Princess K's story is spread across the land. When it reaches Princess Tenaya, a childhood friend and love, she heads out to find K. When she comes upon the clearing, she looks into the coffin. Before she can open the coffin and kiss K, two men attack and drive her away from the coffin.

Realizing these must be The ranger's of the woods, Tenaya puts her arms up.

" I am here to kiss Princess K. She is my true love and I can wake her up. Let me pass." she snaps out.

" How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ziggy asks.

" Because Dopey, why would I lie about something like this? You could just let me try." She smirks.

" Gah! My name is ZIGGY! Z-I-G-G-Y! Why is it so hard to call me by my name!" Ziggy yells.

Dillon chuckles before moving to the coffin and opening the lid. " You have one chance, try anything funny and I'll kill you."

Tenaya moves to the coffin. Leaning over it, she kisses K on the lips. When nothing happens, Tenaya sighs and starts to move back. She runs into Dillon, who is standing right behind her. This causes her to fall forward and knock the coffin over.

K's body falls out of the coffin and rolls away until a tree stops it. As they run towards her, K begins coughing. She ends up coughing up the piece of apple she ate. Standing up, K looks around. When she sees Tenaya, she smiles.

"Tenaya!" She laughs, jumping into Tenaya's arms and kissing her silly. " You saved me!"

Ziggy and Dillon look on while holding hands. After a few more kisses, Tenaya helps K onto her horse before getting up behind her. They ride out to Tenaya's castle and live Happily Ever After.

THE END!

A/N: Hm…I think it turned out pretty good. Some of the facts are from the Disney move but others come from the Grimm brothers version. Sorry if it gets you confused. This was, again, for DGCakes. It was her idea, I just wrote it!

Hope you enjoyed! Review, please!


End file.
